Temptation
by hjemmelavet
Summary: Sometimes you're not alone in the dark. Hints of Josef/OC One-shot. Rated T to be safe.


**Temptation**

_Sometimes the world just didn't feel right_, Katy thought after she closed the door to her room. Steff, the girl she was living with in the small apartment near the Campus, should be fast asleep at this time of the night. She picked at the bracelet on her wrist, glancing at the small watch, which was set there – 2am.

_Gosh, time to go to bed_, but after a short glance across her room she decided there would be no good nights sleep in this chaos: The leftovers of take away laying on her desk, papers and books all across the floor and clothes thrown over her king-size bed. No way she would be able to sleep in here, without hours of tiding or a great amount of alcohol.

_So, what to do with the night?_ TV was off, her neighbours were as nosy as one can be and she didn't plan on presenting them her crush on daily soaps or her need for some good NC-17 entertainment. But that was just about what she needed tonight. Entertainment. _But what to do without friends awake at night or a boyfriend to go?_ Some sexual experience would distract her enough of her thoughts of Jordan and seeing him on Campus the next morning. Now it was 2am on a Sunday night and she really should stay at home and get some sleep like good Steff was doing at the moment.

_Nah, I'll sleep when I'm dead._

Ten minutes later she was out of her room, dressed like before in a short, black party skirt and a blood red top showing most of her pale skin, sparkling in the moonlight. She stepped out of the house and onto the lightly lit street.

A light breeze made her shiver and she grasped the cardigan hanging around her pelvis and throws it around her shoulders in order to send the goose bums away. Breathing in deep she started to walk away from the chaos of her home and down the street, in the opposite direction of the Campus. She wasn't in the mood to meet some College-drunkards right now. Jordan, the boyfriend she broke up with today, was all over her mind. Her last relationship had ended in a big fight with both of them screaming and telling the other to go to hell. Not the kindest wish for a girl, but who cares whether she swears or not.

Time went by, she crossed several crowded places and some bars, but Katy was wrapped in her thoughts, regrets and anger about Jordan. She didn't notice the figure in the dark nor the observing eyes fallowing her.

Previously his eyes had been on one of the beautiful girls dressed up in short skirts or barely clothing dresses. But when he sniffed the air on occasion, he caught a delicious smell: Anger. Letting his eyes wander around a bit he saw the origin of the hint. A slim girl was walking the sidewalk near him. Her hair was dark black and the blood red top of hers made his senses heighten. Rushing he made his way from the blind alley to the sidewalk. All of him wanted to fallow her, the predator in him awoke.

Katy kept on walking. Only slowly her senses became aware of a change. She suddenly felt like she was being watched. Someone observed her, she was sure of it. Slowly she turned her head lightly to both sides, but couldn't detect someone. She didn't dare to look over her shoulder, afraid to be confronted with Jordan again. He left in anger and hurry, probably he got drunk in a club by now. In a club like the one she just passed. Fear awoke in her. _No, please not again_.

Katy had never been an anxious girl, but the last evening had changed everything. Unknowingly she ran her hand over the bruise Jordan had left on her arm. She wouldn't stand another confrontation. The last meeting with her ex-boyfriend had been scary enough. It was hard to end a relationship with an aggressive boyfriend, but she knew, if she hadn't end it right there, there would have been no chance to end it at a later time.

Katy's steps became wider and she tried to fasten her pace as much as she could without panicking.

Each step was a little bit more frantic, but she forced herself to calm down. If it was really Jordan, she would kick his ass or she could always start to yell, the clubber would hear her. But if there was anybody else fallowing her…

"Hey"

Katy nearly jumped out of her skin. A man was standing directly in front of her. She had to stop abruptly to prevent herself from crushing with her opposite. A small cry escaped her lips and her eyes grew wide. _Where did he came from?_ In one moment there was just the street in front and the fear behind her and in the other moment he blocked her way. Anger grew inside her.

"Damn! Idiot! Whatchya doing in front of me?!"

The man seemed surprised of her reaction. If he was honest with himself, he had planned to scary the girl a bit in order to measure his chances on taking her into a black alley just for the fun of it. He had expected her to scream or maybe run, but he didn't foresee some great swearing.

"Can't you look where you're walking?"

Katy allowed her anger full bent, but stopped when she saw the man grinning at her.

"What?!" Her tone was as harsh as she planned, but he did not react on it, he just kept on grinning.

Slowly Katy started to eye her opposite. He had short dark blond hair, nearly brown in the dim light and delicately chiselled features. His cheekbones were the smoothest she had ever seen and his eyes were brown as her favourite chocolate. His chin seemed a bit too small for his tender face, but the grin he gave her made her knees weak.

_Don't let him do that to you__,_ everything screamed inside her, but there was no way of denying it. Against her sanity arousal grew inside her. The grin was unique. She couldn't really tell if it was a leer or a smirk, but she figured the man in front of her knew how to irritate his opposite, especially women with it. _Why does he smile like that?_

"What?!", she repeated her question, trying to hide her arousal behind anger.

"Hey."

_God, that__ was a hell of a voice._

She tried to hide her arousal behind her anger: "Goddamn it! Hey? What does that supposed to mean? You appear right in front of me and all you have to say is hey?" Katy's anger grew and she had to force herself not to kick him in the abdomen and leave.

"Okay, I see. That isn't enough. How about we start over again?" His voice was milk and his smile the sugar.

"Starting what again?"

"Introducing ourselves to the other." He said calm. "Hi. I'm Josef Kostan. Nice to meet you." Josef held his hand out in order to kiss her hand, but Katy didn't plan on reaction it.

"Introducing? What's wrong with you? Do you always appear out of nowhere to horrify some little girls?"

"No, I don't."

"Then what?"

"Listen, what did you say was your name again?"

"I didn't tell you." Katy backed away.

"Okay little one. I was just wondering what a girl like you does at this time of the night in this time of the city."

"Little one? Are you nuts? I'm one-seventy-five. Don't you dare call me little one again!"

"Then I assume it would be best if you just tell me your name." Josef grinned again, this time a bit more shyly.

"Nope, won't happen. Anyway, what does 'a girl like me' supposed to mean?"

"A little girl like you."

Katy's gaze was deadly.

"Okay, okay. A beautiful, swearing, brave girl like you." He grinned and pulled the air in again, catching a hint of her arousal and went on with a smirk: "You don't seem excited enough to be one of the usual clubbers, so what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business."

Katy forced herself to step aside without hitting him. This man drove her crazy, furious, mad…but also wild. _Why do my knees feel like plum when he's smiling? I should be with some nice fuck for the night or on my way home alone. What I am doing here anyway? _

"No, it probably isn't, but I can make it mine."

His eyes wander about her body and Katy had the impression he didn't only refer to her business but also to her and her body.

"Don't you dare it."

After a last deadly glance she moved away from him and started to walk down the street again. _Get away, get away or you'll do something you'll regret in the end_, her inner voice said, but Katy didn't know if it meant beating him up and swearing again or jumping his bones right here and now. In both ways it was better to leave.

"Where are you going?" His voice was questioning, but he didn't fallow her.

"Away."

"And where is that?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does to me." Suddenly he was in front of her again. Katy had no idea how fast he had had to run in order to stand there.

"Get out of my way."

"No." It was a statement hard as stone. His eyes were focused on hers, drowning deep into them. There was a certain power in his gaze, Katy couldn't quite put her finger on. His gaze seemed hard, but there was amusement set around his mouth, because he started to smirk again.

"Then I'll come with you", he said with great enthusiasm.

Katy couldn't believe what she heard, but after what seemed like eternity of staring into his deep brown eyes without any motion, she knew there wouldn't be a chance to deny him. It was just impossible to do so.

"Fine, whatever you wish." Abruptly she turned around and went into the direction she came from.

Josef followed three steps behind, his eyes resting on the blood red top of hers.

Minutes past and Katy wasn't sure what she was doing. Leading a foreign to her house? _Am I out of brains?_

There was a certain death-wish in everyone that she was sure of, but she never felt one before and leading Josef Kostan to her house seemed like a great step into the false direction. A dangerous direction. But the strangest part? She didn't even care.

Her steps stopped right in front of her house. Unsure what to do, she turned around.

"You do know that you're playing with the devil?" Josef stood only a meter apart from her, but his whisper was barely audible to her ears.

"Why's that?"

"For once: You walk a dark street at a dark night. Alone. Second, you swear like a rude trucker and third, you walk me right to your home. Aren't you afraid that I'll come in with you and rape you right here and there?"

"No."

"No? You're sure?"

"Jop. Like you said, I'm swearing way too much and until today it always made the men turn me down at a certain point." A new self-consciousness built inside of her.

"Ahh, should have guessed that."

"Yeah, you should have." With a glance at his lips she asked, "So? Anything else?"

_What would it feel like to kiss him now?_

"There's one thing." Josef smirked.

"Yeeees?" Katy's thoughts were nothing but a great chaos at this moment and it got even worse, when Josef took a step forward and bent down to her until their lips were only a few inches apart.

"Do always remember…" His lips made a short contact with hers and send shivers through Katy's whole body. From tip to toes she felt nothing but a wonderful prickling. "…the night's full of temptation." Josef let his tongue ran over her lips and captured her black hair in one of his hands, while the other was at the small of her back. The kiss deepened, but from on second to the other his tongue left her mouth, his lips left hers and he disappeared into the dark leaving her behind.

Confused she remembered his words. _Do always remember the night's full of temptation. Well, I haven't had the intended sex of the night, but meeting Josef Kostan was certainly worth it. And maybe – maybe I'll see him again sometime_, she thought – moonlight sparkling on her skin, her blood red top skittered.

**The end.**


End file.
